johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Update june 23rd: More to come
In this video, Tyler gives a short update about what's been going on lately. He states that he completely believes everyone's warnings now, after having been kidnapped by the Lunar Children on November 11th, 2015. He also says he has some videos that he has yet to upload that he recorded during that experience. Details Details as of 9/26/18. Description: "There is so much shit on this youtube channel right now that I promise you I had nothing to do with. All of my playlists are gone, all of these status and videos are not from me." Tags: "K,It already happened,run from what you do to yourself,net" Video Transcript The video begins with Tyler staring at the camera for a long period of time. The footage is dark and we hear the Skull Kid laugh as the audio seems to finally cut in. Tyler: "-but not actually." The video cuts again, this time looking normal. Tyler: "Hey... It's been a long time since I've uploaded anything to this YouTube channel, and... there's been a lot of reasons for that. Mainly because, as I think I mentioned previously in other videos, I was going to be gone and in Australia, and I was... There's a lot I need to talk about now. It's actually been a really long time since I've been back, and, uh... and... I've learned a lot. I've learned quite a bit but I know there's still a lot I need to learn. I've learned about the perils of sharing a little bit too much information... I mean here I am now making another YouTube video, but..." The video cuts in and out several times. Tyler: "Over the fence as they say... It's a little too late for caution now. It's too late for a lot of things. And... I've learned that... well, I've learned in more recent months that... obviously something has been going on for quite some time now..." As Tyler finishes this sentence a distorted voice can be heard saying the following: "oh john had not yet been cast into prison, you shouldn't have" Tyler: "I'm not sure what that something is and I'm not-" The video stutters and cuts to darkness where Tyler can be heard speaking in reverse. The video then cuts back to Tyler. Tyler: "I'm really scared... I'm really scared to talk about it, but, um... I don't really know where else to go... Everything is very dangerous right now... in ways that a sane person could not possibly understand." A faint image of the Elegy Statue appears over Tyler. Tyler: "If that makes any sense. But, um... I just- I remember the little warnings people following this YouTube channel gave that I ignored... and at the time I thought they were entertaining..." The Skull Kid's laugh can very briefly be heard repeatedly. Tyler: "Because I didn't know... but now I am getting to know that something is very wrong. Something is very... very wrong. There's a lot that I really, really want to talk about, and I really, really just really... need help... But..." The video cuts here and shows two different clips of Tyler speaking to the camera. The fainter, second Tyler says the following: "but ER(Indecipherable) come in with (mumble), when the true worshippers have worshipped father in spirit hand in truth for the father he'd give such to worship him" Tyler: "I'm also a bit busy right now... and, um... and, uh... I-I have a compilation of videos that, um... I have a compilation of videos that I will be uploading soon, but I..." Tyler looks up behind the camera in fear as he reaches to turn off the recording. Tyler: "I need to go right now. Um, I'll- I'll- I'll upload more soon." Tyler turns the camera off. The distorted voice can once again be heard: "(Sobbing) please go away, please, please go away, p-please go away, please, p-please go away, i- go away, please. please stop.. knocking. please.. stop.. FUCKING knocking." The video ends with the Skull Kid laughing. Category:Canon videos Category:Lunar Children Arc Category:Videos